shadow of the day
by kristina salvator ivashkov
Summary: edwards gone and bella is all alone , she had jake but now he wont talk to her all of this causes a change in bella's personality but what if thats not the only change there is another change in bella's life one that will change everything forever . check it out :) R
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

I'm going to see Jacob, He hasn't talked to me in weeks . Every time i call billy comes up with some bullshit excuse and I'm pissed ! Jacob promised he wouldn't hurt me well he is now and i wont take it . I pulled up to his house and waited in my car to see him . i rolled my window down , it was raining yet it was hot in my car for some reason the rain hitting me cooled me down only slightly i was still burning up I took my sweat shirt off so i was only wearing a blue tank top and my jeans . I would have gotten rid of those to if i could ."Bella , what are you doing here?" Jacob growled ."i came to see why the hell you have been ignoring me." i yelled frustrated . Jacobs eyes widened in surprise me yelling wasnt something that happened often . he quickly shook off his surprise . '' Bella , you need to leave ." he snarled giving me a fierce glare ,this wasnt anything like the Jacob I know jake never had a mean or angry bone in his body it shocked me

."Why!" I snapped looking him Jacob's attitude wasnt the only thing that had changed .Jacob had his shirt off , i couldn't judge him for that though i was so hot i was so glad it was not just me , therefore i could see he had a leaner more muscular body then he had weeks ago. "because i don't want you bella, I know why the leech left you now."he averted his eyes and ran off to the woods meeting sam and his little gang he left without giving another glance in my direction . i looked at where he had been for a moment then headed to my car breathing heavily in and out .

i sat there a few minutes then started the car and headed home ,I couldnt breathe i was half way home when i just had to pull over on the side of the road it was just so hot . I opened my car door and flung my self into the cold mud. tremors went through my body and i shook violently pain seared through me ,my bones hurt I couldn't take it I screamed in agony . the pain lasted for a few minutes then it was over and i felt great besides being weirdedout over what happened whatever happened now it was over and it was probably just stress so i climbed in my car and drove home luckily Charlie was gone so I didn't have to explain my appearance .but just incase he got home soon i hurried and took all the mud from me .while I was in the shower i thought of what Jacob said to me and honesty I hated him for it he had no right to say that to me i didn't have the patience for that anymore I refused to be that weak girl anymore i would be a new and improved Bella i wouldn't depended on people anymore .

okay guys sorry this is so short but there is much more to come this was only a taste so remember to read and review means alot :)


	2. Chapter 2

.CHAPTER Two

3 Weeks week later i felt great i had one more of those spasms but again i was fine better than i have ever felt in MY whole life better than i looked to believe it or not i have grown a few inches in height width waist and I even have grown big boobs hey went from a few b cup to a full c (yeah i know that wouldn't happen if she changed but i wanted to maKE a dramatic changes she would actually be more muscular actually ) even my face and hair has changed my hair grew a little I love my new look along with everyone else well except the girls there not happy I am perfectly fine with hanging out with the boys ..I actually felt real comfortable with them more girls .i Even started dating mike now kinda just to piss off Jessica realizing that she was a jelous Butch . i' a hour when school ends we are going on a hike where were really just hooking to make out Mikes a okay kisser he is only the second person I have dated the other was Edward and as much a I hate to say it that is not a fair comparison

"hey ." I grinned wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him."hey you ready?" He asked as he checked me out ."yeah." I have him a smile I have realized makes the guys swoon .he nodded and stumbled back looking a little frazzled.I at his response it was nice to have so much "come on Newton." I rolled my eyes and hoped in the truck. We actually went to the clearing I couldn't give a rats ss about him he didn't deserve to be thought of .we lay on a blanket I wasn't really into it i wasn't really didn't get that excited feeling since i didn't have deep or barely anygthing for him ."what ?" he looked to past me at someone i turned to look i gasped and that warm feeling spread through me Laurent. "so it is true you are here unprotected ."he smiled and it sickened me i hate vampires there monsters ."no im not the cullen are hunting they should be back pretty soon i will tell them you said hello." I told him smoothly I hoped he did not detect my lie . I don't think he did then mike had to open his fucking mouth . " what are you talking about Cullen is long gone." I looked at mike and glared Laurent may have helped before with James but I knew he was here to kill me."your blood it is so intoxicating ." He was suddenly right in front of me."its really not a deer now that would be good." I smiled nervously and tried to back away. Laurent laughed and grabbed my arm .I let out a cry of pain ."hey !" Mike grabbed his arm and with a flick mike went flying I watched hook hit the ground he was still breathing but out like a light

"now ." Laurent wrapped his hand around my neck not tight enough where I couldn't breathe but I could not strugge against him "now " he tilted my head to the side why so damn dramatic they could drain me from my arm something but nooo. Glared at him then heared a snarl and I flew from his arms I hit a near by tree I shook my head clearing it them looked to see who it was. For a moment I thought it Edward out one of the cullens but it wasnt instead there were three gigantic wolves the size of a horse maybe a little smaller .fantastic if I didn't get killed by a vampire if I didn't I would be killed by wolves or maybe they were bears they were west to big to be role but they looked like want the part that really shocked me though it was that they were attacking Laurent I heard his screams of pain after a moment I they stopped and each wolf picked up pieces of him with there massive mouths and ran into the woods . When they were, gone a sharp pain went down my spine I screamed in agony and leaned forward clawing at the grass by now the pain would have stopped it was just getting worse as time went on I felt lke my insides were being ripped apart piece by piece I just wanted it to all go it did finally did but when I tried to stand. I couldnt I looked st my feet to see why they were not working . Fuck !fuck !fuck ! I looked down to see that I had for huge light honey colored paws . Much like the wolves I had seen .(caps are the wolves talking to each other since I can't do italics either.) "BELLA!" a familliar voice yelled I couldn't place who's it belonged to " AM I DEAD ?" I asked the voice I kinda hoped I was dead this was all to much I got a chuckle in response alright but it was not the same person ."NO BELLS YOUR FINE WE WILL BE THERE SOON." Jacob thats who it w as. great he was involved with this totally figures . I rolled my eyes and noticed mike I had forgotten all about him damn he was still out that was not good . I heard what other voices in my head again some sounded familiar but I didn't have the focus to determine who they were . "BELLS!" A brown wolf ran up to me he had been one of the Wilkes that took down Laurent Jacob I could tell it was him from his eyes

;-) ~ALRIGHt SO I HOPEEd YOu likes it REMEMBER To REVIEW THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE okay because I really do work hard typing this on my cell more to come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

ALRIght here is my third chapter and I would like to apologize to everyone who has been reading my story I WAs looking through it and was embarrassed with some of the mistakes I made stupid spell checker anyways .

CHAPTER THREE seeing it was Jacob I let loose a fierce growl and crouched ready to attack.**_ "calm down Bella it's alright , your a wolf now part, of the quiliite pack . I don't know why but you are."_ **There was happiness in his voice like it was a good thing_**."she Is cute ."** _A voice I didn't recognize say. _**" yeah she Is so small."** _Another voice piped in this time I knew it was quil_**."shut up."** _I snarled baring my teeth at them.

_** "Bella! I am your pack alpha Sam ."** _A pitch black wolf stepped forward he was a little bit bigger than Jacob .he looked at me with dark brown eyes they met mine and I growled .I could tell how some of the voices in my head were astonished at my act_**."Isabella you need to calm down ."** _Sam told me but it was more like a order in fact it was and it held do much power and authority that it was hard to disobey .but I still managed I stood up straight never breaking eyes contact

_**. "no I will not calm the fuck down! "**_ I yelled I was pissed that I was a God damn wolf, that Jacob was in my face like nothing had happened like he didn't tell me that bullshit about knowing why Edward left me and the thing that was really making me snap was Sam telling me what to do. _**."bells."** _Jacob cooed trying to calm me down he was only making me angrier everytime he said my name ."_**Isabella."** _Sam snarled_**." Thats not my mother fucking name my name is bella and I an not a stupid wolf ."** _With that I ran to where I parked my truck luckily I kept a spare set inside under my seat and had a quilt in my car that I wrapped around myself . When I got home I ran in the house again Charlie was not home so no explaining for me to do. I dropped the quilt as soon as I entered the house slamming and locking the for behind me.I ran to the bathroom and looked i'm the mirror my hair had grown even more and was a shade lighter my eyes were a little lighter to not really noticeable though . I hoped in the shower washing off the dirt that I had managed to get all over myself.I also managed to convince myself that I had seen the wolves and out of fear and stress I imagined myself one to cope with it then after I got out the shower I went straight to bed so I wouldn't over think my reasoning ignoring the fact that I was starving

. The next morning when I woke up everything was almost forgotten that I'd tell I got to school. Mike ran up to me he had a small bandage on his cheek. "Bella what the hell happened the last thing I remember is us making out then I was out when I woke up you were gone!" He yelled angrily it was good that he didn't remember Laurent but him coming up and yelling at Me made me angry ,even if he did have the right to be a little angry ."nothing hapened mike now leave me alone were done ." I growled pushing past him and heading in the school I was happy that nobody talked to me tell lunch Jessica came up to where I was sitting alone with a couple of her friends behind her ."yes? " I knew it her before I even looked up at her i didn't really wantbto know how I knew."Isabella." she cleared her throat. boy was that a bad start why do people not get i don't like being called Isabella but i let her continue curious of what she was going to say i knew it would be good whatever it was."well what I wanted to say was your a bitch for braking up with mike he was to good for you anyways just like Cullen was and that other rez boy you use to hang with .Jacob I think was his name." She pure rate and hatred washed over me with the mention off Edward and Jacob plus how could she even say that when im not the same plain Bella I use to be I looked more exotic now I had long nice hair contrast with my ale hite skin nice eyes and thick dark lashes that brought even more attention to Me ."Jessica why are you such bitch I know you are in love with mike so take him because I don't want him .and don't you ever mention Edward or Jacob again you don't know what kind of hell they put me through." I peacefully screamed she glared and threw a punch I grabbed her hand and squeezed it there was a crack and a scream that made Me release it and push her back.I grabbed my bag and ran out fighting though my angry shakes and tremors. I got to my truck and drove as fast as I could to the only place I knew could help me the reservation.

ALRIGht sO WAt DID YOU GUYS THink? WELL WHATEVER It WAS PLEASE REVIEw I WORk HARD TO TYPE IT AND UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIABLe so all I ask is for five reviews for this chapter and as soon as I get them I will update they can be about anything really ways I can approve. Criticisms I mean positive criticisms but still review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

When I got to the reservation I went to Jacobs and began banging on his door. He swung open the door he looked angry tell he saw it was me. When he did notice he grinned widely but his after really looking at me he looked concerned ."Jacob please help ,I don't know what to do. " I pleaded still shaking from the tremors going through my body. "It's alright Bella." Jacob took me in his arms and held me tightly. I clung to him like my life depended on it. As much as I hate to admit it I had really missed Jacob he had been my best friend. "Come on. "Jacob told me gently he pulled away from the hug but kept his large strong-arm around me. "Where are we going? " I asked only to flinch at the way the words came out. I didn't like it I felt weak like how I use to feel with Edward."sams he can help and maybe he will know why you can shift in the first place " Jacob told me. "Okay." I wrapped my arm around Jacob and leaned into him as I did I took a deep inhail of his scent, I had always loved the way Jake smelled before .Now when I smelled him I had to stop because his scent was so over whelming and strong. "Bella what's wrong? " Jacob asked panicked. "Your smell ." I sneezed. "You will get use to the new scents. " Jake laughed. "Plus my scent Is stronger because I am a Wolf like you, " he pulled me back to him ."god bells I can't belive your a Wolf ,I have missed you so much. " Jake hugged me but I pulled away his words stuck a cord .He had told me he didn't want me around before. "What? " Jacob looked at me with a frown. " how can you say you have missed me when you are the one that pushed me away."I crossed my arms over my chest .It only made me angrier when Jacob smiled and rolled his eyes. "Bella you have it all wrong all the things I told you were merely to make you go away ,there is a rule that we can not hang out with humans that we are not imprinted to or family with but you really can't even tell your family they have to already know about are secret like Billy. " he explained ."so I cant tell Charlie or my mom? " it was kind of a big thing to not tell my parents. "Afraid their safety. " Jacob sighed. I nodded I guess I understood we were big ass wolves I see how that could be dangerous. "Alright was is imprinting? " that had caught my attention. Jake looked at me and have gave a sheepish smile."it is when we find are life mate ,when you meet there eyes it its like there is no one else in the world that they are the only thing that matters. " Jacob smiled at the thought. "Have you imprinted? " the way he described it made it sound like he had. "who have imprinted feel no but that is how the guys who have imprinted describe it. "He shrugge. "Well how long do the imprints last!" This made Jacob laugh agian. " they are permanent they do not end you love your imprint the rest of your life there is no one that could compare to your imprint so you really would not look at anyone with interest agian and if we ever left are imprint or lost them it would kill us. Tear are soul apart. " Jacob kicked at the dirt awkardly. "Oh. "I nodded. There really was not much to say. "Let's go. " Jacob grabbed my hand and and we walked the short way to we got to the house Jacob didn't even knock he just walked right in pulling me with him. " Bella ." A women ran up to me and embraced me in a hug . "Emily give her a breather ." A voice said that I recognized from yesterday. "Sorry. " she pulleed away and stepted back .I took the time to look at her .She was beautiful but I did notice she had scars on her face it made her no less beautiful. "Hi. " I smiled. She grinned wider ."it is so nice to have another girl around all these boys ."are you a Wolf to? " I asked ."no. "She laughed ."I'm engaged to one. " "she is sams imprint. " Jacob whispered in my ear and pulled me into the kitchen wh ere there were six shirtless guys .all tall and muscular like Jake but it seemed Jake was taller than them all ."hi. " I could get used to this I did my best to not give a big grin. "Bells, this is Paul Jared and Seth you already know quill and embry and you kinda know Sam. " I nodded " I'm sorry how I reacted yesterday. " I apologized ." D don't worry about it ,it was understandable but dont let it happen agian. "Sam said kindly but there was no mistaking his warning and threat ." Oh your little and cute in human form to. " Paul grinned giving me a wink. " I know ." I have him a slow flirty grin.

**SO WHAT DO U THINk ? Well whatever it is remember to review. And if you were wondering Leah Is not a Wolf yet I don't even know if I will make her one so you could review about weather or not I make her one more to come soon sorry I ended in a weird spot my cell was acting weird all I could be manage to do was add this little aurthors note**


	5. Chapter 5

yey a chapter typed normally !

chapter five

'' sam dont you need to go over the rules with bella " jacob asked sam interupting my flirtling with paul,wrapping his arms around my shoulders and turning me slghty away from the guys .' i huffed and wiggled out of his grasp.''yes jacob," sam nodded .'' we will have a bound fire tonight to properly welcome bella to are pack ." sam smiled then met my eyes now serious." i think it is best if you move to the reservation though bella you have very fragile emotions can change to easily doing that around a human is dangerous can really injure if not kill them." sam looked over at emily .i looked at jacob questioning ,he understood what i was askking did sam do that to emilu . he nodded. so sam had phased to close to emily and had scarred her face .'' alright ." i answered quickly with no hesitation , sam looked surprised along with a few of the guys ." you can stay with me ." jacob smied brightley. ''okay ." i agreed he was the member i trusted most in the pack and charlie really wont care about me living with jacob he loves him to death," i will go get my stuf then." i pulled my keys from my pocket and headed out the door ." wait im coming ." jacob followed behined me ." i will inform billy." sam yelled

when we got to my house charlie was on the couch but the tv was not on he looked angry ." hey dad." i smiled wearily.'' bella ." he sighed totally ignroing i was with jacob ."you are susprended from school today ,what happened ?" charlie looked at me ." thats what i came to talk to you about ,i am moving in with jacob and billy i cant really handle going to that school anymore ." i lied smoothly but i really didnt look at it like that alot of it was true i really couldnt take going to that school anymore if i did someone would get hurt most likely jessica that bitch ." really ?" charlie looked between the two of us." yeah but you dont need to worry about me living with a boy it's just jacob so nothing will happen that you need to worry about i insured him.'' he glared at Jacob. " fine but i want you to come over every weekand ." charlie turned on the tv and me and jacob headed up to my room . he sat down on my bed and made his self comftorable . i couldn't help but notice the attractive way his muscles moved .jacob noticed this and grinned wickedly . l .i rolled my eyes at him . " did you come to help or just sit and watch ? " i snapped . a little irritated . " im here to help ." he sat up straight ."good grab my suitcases from under my bed and lay them out on the bed ." i turned to my closet and began grabbing my stuff .but since i really dont have alot of belongings it took about forty minutes to pack everything and head back to the rez .

when we got there jacob carried my stuff to the room i would be staying in .'' jacob." i called his name as he was about to walk out .''thank you for everything being here for me through all of this ." i smiled .''no proublem bells thats what i am here for remember i am your best friend no matter what you say ." he smirked and left me alone to get settled as i did i thought about all that was happening to me .i was a wolf a freaking wolf i couldnt be more happy now that i think about it i am stronger than ever now ,now i really dont need anyones protection . ''come on bella its time to go ." jacob knocked on my door." okay." we walked along the beach for about fifteen minutes tell we got to the bound fire where the guys were sitting along with billy ,sue clearwater who i had seen a few times around when i hung out at the rez alot with jacob. ''hello." billy smiled at me ."hi ." i grinned back and sat down next to jacob who had already sat down on a log .it was dead silent . " as most of you know we decened from the wolf here to protect are family and tribe from the evil souless cold ones . **( sorry this is not **** what he said in the book or anything but i cant remeber that but i am going over the basics really.) **i looked at jacob. " we kill vampire." i mouthed .he nodded with a slight smile .okay thats a totall plus side since i now hate vampires because of that stupid edward cullen who apparentley didnt have better thing to do with eternaty that to fuck up my life." are you alright ?'' jacob whispered grabing my hand in a whisper he must have felt me tense up ."yeah i am fine ." i gave him a tight smile and pushed the thoughts of edward out of my head and focused in what billy was saying .

i learned that usually when you a wolf your grandfather was or something was it skips generations comes out when you are around vampires alot one of the reason i prouably changed from how close i was to those leaches .i also found out we dont age until we start to stop phasing but honestly i dont care if i age or not i dont think i will ever stop phasing i have only done it like once but i just have this attachment to it already being a wolf is now deeply apart of me it was what i was born to be .i know that i cant tell any humans about me unless they are my imprint that i cant kill any humans duh and that we work like a real pack which i already understood thats my least favorite thing thought the rest of my life i will have to do whatever my alpha tells me ."do you undertand everything bella ?" sam asked when it was over and the pack was just hanging out ."yeah i get it ." i nodded .''he smiled ."good tomorrow you can start training with the guys ." he walked off emily with him .

**omg sorry it has took so damn long to update i havent had the time or a computer but remeber to reveiw because more to come soon with more action and twist and turns i was thinking maybe five reviews for the fifth chapter things i could do to improve opions on if i should make leah a wolf ? all kinds of things more to come soon **

**sincerley kristina**


	6. Chapter 6

**yey another chapter remember to review **

**chapter six **

the next day jacob woke me up at five o clock in the morning the sun had not even come up usually if someone woke me up that early i would be pissy and grumpy but i was to excited to train . " good morning bella ." sam greeted with a smile amused that i was practicully jumping up and down with energy .'' hey , so what are we going to do ?'' i asked . looking around we were in the woods there was plenty of room to do whatever without being seen by any humans ." well actually i am leaving Jacob in charge it will be easier for you to learn if someone you really know teaches you ." sam told me ." really?'' Jacob asked a big grin on his face ." yeah you can handle it you are my second in command ." sam told him then walked off with out another word ." arnt you young to be a second in command? i thought that was for older people ." i looked at Jacob he is only are guys in the pack that are older than him ." it doesnt go by age it goes by blood ,belive it or not i am supposed to be alpha and chief ,when i joined the pack i was supposed to take sams spot but i didnt want it, so now i am second in command ." he explained ."chief jacob ." i said it aloud."i like it ." i smiled then thought about it ."why didnt you want to be chief ?" i asked curious i would love to it meant i didnt have to obey someone elses orders ." i didnt want to be part of the pack none the less control it ." i looked at him it surprised me that jacob didnt want to be part of the pack." and now you do ?" i met his eyes .'' yeah now that you are part of the pack i am happy to be part of it, but it was killing me that i couldnt tell you or be around you anymore ." i looked away from jacob this was getting to deep for me i admit i am not good at expressing my emotions even if they are just friendship i dont do well with sincere feeling flirting is nothing .i just cant trust people with my true feeling .edward and jacob both hurt me i forgive jacob i understand why he had to do it but deep down i still do feel the pain of him saying those things to me ." so how do we phase i only did it that one time in the clearing when i was scared and angry ." i told him changing the subject .'' okay first off you might want to take off you clothes because as you know you will rip them ." he looked at me i could tell he was trying to hide a smirk .''okay i peeled off the black tank top i was wearing and my jeans so i was just in my black lace under garments .

i laughed at his expression he didnt think i would just strip like that guess he still has to learn i am not as timid as i use to be ."you might want to loose that to ." jacob looked me up and down ." alright ." i turned my back to him and pulled off my bra .and right before i turned around i wrapped my arms around my chest so jacob didnt get a full shot of my boobs ."alright now you have to think about being a wolf imagine the dirt on the bottom of your paws the feel of the the wind blowing through your fur ." i closed my eyes as i listened to what he said his voice was hypnotizing and relaxed me .

when i opened my eyes i was in my wolf form .jacob to . _" good job bells ." _jacob told me through the link that we have ,where we can communicate while we are wolves ._" thanks ." _i nudged him with my body and he nudged me back him being a few feet taller than me plus maybe a good fifty pounds i went flying but i came back to attack .i ran at him as fast as i could with all my strength i collided with him i actually got him over on his back and pinned him I had my teeth gently wrapped around his throat ."_your good the only person in the pack to actually get me down ." Jacob told me ."really ?"_ that made me feel good out of all the big strong guys in the pack i was the only one to pin jacob and he is the biggest ." _must be my speed ." _i stepped off of him ."_probably you are the smallest in the pack by a lot the only one remotely close to you size is Seth and he is like fifteen still growing hasn't really hit his growth spurt yet but he is bigger than you to_ ."Jacob laughed ._" well duh im a girl i am supposed to be smaller than you guys do you know how weird i would look if i was seven-foot or incredibly buff." _i yelled ."_ i am perfectly fine being five six i would actually be fine if i was shorter like i use to be ." i_ told him i got a chuckle in reply_ ._

**_sorry this chapter has a weird ending but i am tying to put in what i want to happen but i havent quiet figured out how to do it but the next chapter will be soon and i am sorry if this chapter rambles because nothing has happened romanticly ,but remember read and review it would mean alot ._**


	7. Chapter 7

**yey another chapter remember to review and to all who have reviewed and folllow my story it means alot just keep it up **

**chapter seven **

its been a week so far and now i have to go to charlies for the weekand sam says its okay since i have been pretty good with controling my shifting he said better than any of the guys when they first started that makes me feel good." hey bells ." charlie opened the door with a wide it faded when he saw i was wearing a black tank top and basketball shorts." bella your going to get sick wearing clothes like that your not cold ? it is pouring down ." no im fine ." i shriugged and walked inside ." you sure ." he asked he reached out to feel my forehead but i quickly dodged his touch so he didnt feel just how warm i was he would freak and rush me to the hospital." what have you been eating dad ?" i changed the subject and walked over to the fridge ,just as i suspected nothing." you have been eating out havent you ?'' i crossed my arms over my chest ." yeahb but its not my fault you already know i cant cook and it is either that or microwave food ." he said a little seepishly ." god dad i am going to go shopping and get you something you can make for yourself that arent microwave i will be back in a little bit ." i smiled patting his back as i headed outside to my truck ." here bella ." charlie ran up to be and handed me a hundred dollar bill i would have declined but i didnt have much money in my bank account ."i will bring you back you change." i told him i didnt like just taking money from charlie even if it was to get food for him ."dont worry about it ." he waved it off.

i nodded to get him off my back and headed out .i was in the store for about a hour before i headed back to charlies when i got there i had most of the bags but one broke as i was walking to the door and i couldnt bend over to grab it with out putting something else down ." fuck ." i groaned ." let me help you ." a voice i couldnt forget said from behind me smooth and silky.

i turned sharply around to see if it was just me if was seeing and hearing him like i did when he first left me .but know he was really there ." what do you want ?'' i growled trying to keep myself calm ." alice told me she couldnt see you in her vesions ,usually when that happens there dead ." edward met my eyes sadly i looked away sharply ." i cant do this right now ." i hurried in the house leaving what i had dropped . i headed right to the kitchen and started putting things away a little bit faster than i should have infront of charlie." hey dad i forgot something i needed i will be right back ." i ran out the house before he could say anything and see how panicked i am .

i drove to the cullens house speeding im am surprised i didnt get pulled over .when i got there i didnt bother knocking i went right inside edward was there in a flash .it was weird i have learned how vampires smell horribe but edward didnt smell bad like the other scents jacob has had me run across." why are you back ?" i growled i wasnt around any humans right now so i really had no will not to change ."i wanted to make sure you are okay ." he explained grabbing my hand i glared at him and yanked it away he looked at me surprised i had the stregth to yank my hand away ." dont touch me ." i groweled not in a human way .edward looked me over and steppted back ." bella what happened to you ,whats going on ." he asked worried about the violent tremors going through my body .'' damn bella you fillied out." emmett said entering the room." i didnt look but i heard a loud crash .''she is a wolf ." carlise said i saw him enter to ."that would explain . everrything ." alice stood infront of me to close i took a swing at her my fist actrually connected and she flew back o heard emmetts booming laugher and i lost it when someone grabbed me from the back i changed into a wolf . i began cirling the cullens growling and baring my teeth." bella calm down we are not here to hurt you we merley came to make sure you are okay ." carlise said and i felt calm damn jasper .i sat down still watching them ." can you leave us alone and alice could you get bella some clothes ?" edward said .''of course ." alice glared at me and rubbed her jaw .

a secound later she was back with a pair of jean shorts and a longselve t shirt i grabbed them with my mouth and shifted back to my human form right there edward looked away sharply while i changed i smiled in statisfation that i had got him flustered .'' okay im fine you guys can feel free to leave now ." i told him ." well were not i am going to stay ." edward told me ." and why is that ?'' i asked meeting the eyes that i had once loved they were still as beautiful as they were before i looked down i couldnt think that way about edward he hurt me and he is a blood sucking leach i am supposed to hate them ,they just left me with out a goodbye well edward did but his family who i thought loved me like i loved them just left me without a word." why is that i dont want you to stay if you havent noticed i am a werewolf you know we are mortal enemies .'' edward looked at me his eyes were smoldering ." i dont care i am not going to make the mistake of leaving you twice ." edward yanked me to him and kissed me .it wasnt like how he kissed me before when i was human this was more passionet he was not being careful with me anymore i could handle myself now. i kept telling myself to pull away that it was wrong that he was a stupid fucking bastard who broke my heart and left me shaddered and broken and agian he was a fucking vampire but i just couldnt it was like something was pulling me to him that i couldnt explain i felt all the love i felt for him before plus anger and frustration that made it more passionet . i wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me ." can we take this somewhere else .'' emmett said pulling us apart ." i was just leaving ." i looked at edward angrly and ran out .

god dammit that was bad that was so bad but at the same time it felt so good i couldnt let edward just have me back like nothing had happened .everything has happened i am not the same girl i was before i wont be that bella agian i cant i just cant .

''hey bella did you get what you needed ?" charlie asked when i walked through the door ." no i remember why i didnt get it in the first place ." i laughed stiffly but he didnt notice lucky for me .i went to the kitchen and made a quick dinner mac and chesse and hot dogs i would have made him something better but i just couldnt focus enough to do that ." im sorry dad but i am going to head to bed i am really tired for some reason ." i yawned." alright bells i will see you in the morning ." charlie told me i nodded and went up to my room i had kept some things here since i will be over on the weekands . i took hot shower that calmed me and walked into my room in my bra and panties wrapped in a towel since i had to walk from the bathroom to my room and there was a chance charlie could see me ." what are you doing here ?'' i asked in a whisper the secound i walked in with out turning on the light i knew edward was laying on my bed ." i wanted to talk i feel bad for kissing you like that after everything i have done i had no right ."he stood infront of me now i still didnt have the light on but i could see him clearly."yeah your right do you know how much i have gone through ?'' i hissed in a whisper so quiet there was no way that charlie could here me but edward certanily could ." no i dont but i can imagine and i cant express how truely sorry i am ." he wrapped his arms around my waist .it was so hard for me to think clearly so close to him .'' sorry doesnt make all the pain go away edward ." i pushed him away but he fell back on my bed with out letteing me go so now i was really just stradling him and my towel had fallen." bella will you please give me another chance i cant take it if i loose you .'' edward gentley srtroked my face .'' i dont know edward my pack will be pissed and i will be so fucking mad at my self -'' Edward cut me short with a laugh ."what ?'' i looked at him .'' i like the new you alot the old you was pereftly fine but this ." he rubbed the side of my hips .''then you should know i really want to kill you after how much you hurt me i was so broken .'' i pulled away from him slightly .''i am sorry ." his voice was hoarse with i couldnt stand it i leaned in and kissed him .i am going to regret this .

_**what do you think remember to review more to come soon**_


	8. Chapter 8

here is the next chapter

chapter eight

i woke up next to edward we of course didnt do anything else but make out that would have been far to loud and i would never do that in charlies house that would be very disrepectful ." i better go charlie is about to get up ." edward said kissing my cheek ." okay i guess i will see you tonight you do know i live in la push now right ?'' i stood up from my bed and went and rifiled though my dresser i pulled on some tight skinny jeans and a plain white tshirt . " no i didnt we just got in yesterday ,but i guess it figures you being a wolf and all but you know bella ." edward stood up from the bed ." you dont stink like other werewolves you have a diffrent scent it is pretty damn intoxication of course not your blood because that would taste horrible now. but you just smell so great .''edward smiled.'' well the same to you ,you and your family dont smell the same as vampires i have caught the scent of ,you smell diffrent than how you did when i was human i can tell your a vampire but you dont smell repungent ." i agreed that we did have strange secents." maybe its because we knew each other before you were a werewolf."edward shrugged it off it was strange edward wasnt so relax before he was kinda stiff and over protective even kinda boring i admit .

" alright so i will see you tonight we have to go talk to your pack anyways make sure are treaty is still in place ." edward headed to the window." wait ! i caught his arm ."yes ?'' he looked down at me amused ." dont tell them anything about us they will be so pissed expescially jacob he has been there for me since you left it would be like a stab in the back expesically since i am pretty sure he likes me ." i explained i realized just how panicked i was and what kinda situation i was in ." jacob black ? he likes you ?" edward asked his eye brows furrowed ." yeah and he has been there for since i have turned ." i ran my fingers through my hair frustrated .'' okay ,i wont tell ," edward rubbed my arm gentley ."and you should prouably take a shower or something to wash my scent off of you ." i told him kissing him on his cheek .'' no prouablem ." he smiled and jumped out the window .i sighed and headed down stairs to the kitchen i made a nice breakfeast and me and charlie watched football tell eight when i decided was a good time to head back to la push after i took a shower of course .

''jake ." i knocked on his door ." yeah ." he swung the door open wearing nothing but a towel seen jacob shirtless already but not in a low towl and glistening wet .i felt bad for looking at him like that ." sorry i can come back later ." i looked away from him ."oh your shy all of a sudden ?" jacob crossed his arms over his chest .fuck i swear that towel better not fall." no i am not." i crossed my arms over my chest ." really .'' jacob grabbed his towel and yanked it off.'' no !"' i threw my self back and looked away." oh my god bella im have on boxers ." jacob laughed and i looked over at him he was on his knees clutching his stomech and he was indeed wearing boxers that were secure and there was no chance of him flashing me .'' you ass whole." i yelled but couldnt help but laugh ,his laughter was contagious ."i cant breathe ." he panted still laughing .'' whats going on here ?'' a voice said i looked over to see paul embry and quil ." nothing ." i laughed and gave them my hand to pull me up . "jacob tried to flash me." i smirked ." you mean after you stripped infront of me i think i was making it even ." jacob caught his breath and stood up .'' you stripped infront of him ?" paul looked me over ." i was just getting ready to shift i had on underwear wasnt like i was completley neacked ." i shrugged." and you didnt tell us ?" paul looked at jacob with a roll of his eyes." i didnt deem in nessercasry ." jacob looked away sheepishly ." i would have told everyone ,felt like the luckiest man in the world ." paul wrapped his arm around my shoulder " strip for me i might strip for you " .i laughed paul has deffintley been my little flirting buddie pretty cute and funny once you get to know him but he can come off as a complete prick at first .if edward wasnt back i would prouably ended up somewhere else with paul .not that i would ever tell anyone that .

" so why are you guys here ?" jacob asked walking around his room dressing ." we have to go meet the cullens to talk about the treaty." paul explained looking at me hesitently ." okay let me go change into something that i can get out of easier ." i went to my room and changed to something i could slide in and out of . i want to be in my wolf form when we go ." i felt like if i went in human form i would be safer i wouldnt give away any clues since the pack really cant read my mind unless i want them to i can hear what they say and respound if i want ." alright i think it will just me and sam in human form anyways ." jacob told me i nodded good .i waitied for the guys in the woods and trotted patiently besides jacob while the guys ran ahead .

'' your okay with this right we can both go back home if you dont want to see the cullens ." i shook my head and walked faster hoping he understood that i didnt care ." you sure bella ? '' he questioned i was touched how much he cared but it made me feel so bad i was lying to jacob and my whole pack betraying them in a way .i rubbed my self agianst jacobs legs and he scratched my ears .when we got there everyone looked at me including the cullens they all gave surprised looks at seeing me as a wolf i couldnt thank them enough for that but instead i crouched low and growled at them ." bella calm down ." sam ordered .i let another throaty growl but sat down rigid ." we wanted to see if are treaty is still active ." carlise said calmy ignoring the packs growls most of them were for me they were angry in my behalf." yes as long as you can stick to it ." sam told him .and really that was basicaly it ,a waist of my time to sit there for a minute just for them to say okay for each other i really didnt have to come for this . so when we were done i raced to where i put my clothes and dressed then waited for jacob at the house ." are you okay?"he ran in the house extremly worried," yeah jake i am fine ." i smiled and got up to give him a warm hug ,he clutched me tightly .''always bella i am always here for you." ''you have know idea how much that means to me ." i kissed his cheek and quickly headed to my room .

_**alright so this shows i have nothing to do since i have updated twice in one day** _


	9. Chapter 9

_chapter eight _

over the next week nobody in the pack mentioned Edward i even left a day early to go to charlies so that it didn't seem like i was running off on him on Friday." hello?'' i walked into the Cullen house seconds later they were all in the living room .'' the big bad wolf." Emmett laughed looking me over .i rolled my eyes with grin." so how exactly did you become a wolf Bella ?'' Carlisle asked ." Sam says i have quillitue blood in me somewhere there is no other way and being around vampires all the time the gene arose to protect me from the threat it believed i was facing ." i looked around at them ." when did you first change ?'' Carlisle asked ." when i first saw the pack when they saved me from Laurent ." i looked at Edward he looked furious.'' what do you mean saved you from Laurent here came to forks ?" Edward growled .'' exactly how i said it ." i rolled my eyes and i admit my tone did come out a bit sharp and edgy. i saw Rosalie turn her lips up in a smile .'' i was in the clearing with mike on ." i thought about what to call it i decided to be nice even though Edward does deserve to have it thrown in his face .'' date." i smiled .'' then Laurent came tried to kill me ." i shrugged Laurent is dead now i am not that sensitive towards it .

''son of a bitch ." Edward turned and punched the wall.i laughed and everyone looked at me strangely Edward had cursed i hadn't heard him do that before but i do have to admit i did like it ." did he say anything about victoria ?" i had forgotten all about her she was james mate she should be somewhere pretty pissed off that we killed him if it was me i would be ploting my revenge .

'' no .'' i shook my head .''that's strange ." Carlisle said rubbing his chin .'' yeah it was but i would rather not think about it i had other things to think about right now than Victoria." yeah .'' i nodded as i pulled on edwards arm i dragged him out the door to the woods now we were perfectly safe to be out here at night without any worries .'' i like when you curse it's cute." i grinned pressing him into a tree with my body .''really?'' he raised a eyebrow and wrapped his arms around my waist ." yeah , why did you never curse before ?'' i smiled ." it seemed polite since at the time you didn't cuss.'' he shrugged.'' oh .'' i leaned up and kissed him .his hands tightened around me .'' and he lifted me up so i was up higher so it was easier to make out ." are you going to charlies tonight ?'' edward asked when i head to take a breath ." no i am all yours tonight ." i smirked and he grinned." come on .'' he threw me on his back ran up to his room .i was surprised to see that he had a bed now before he had not .we fell onto it ." i started unbuttoning his shirt i got it off and was going for mine when he stopped me ." no bella not like this ." he kissed my hand ."your kidding right you dont even know for sure that i am a virgin anymore i have hung out with jacob dated mike i am around a bunch of cute werewolf guys who run around half necked so why not?'' i crossed my arms over my chest." because no matter what i still know you ." that sent anger through me he really didnt know me ." edward what is my favorite color ." before my favorite color had been blue but now it is deep red intead it is more fit with my personality.'' blue ." he smiled .''no ." i shook my head .'' red ,what is my favorite thing to do?'' i raised a eyebrow before it had been to sit inside and read now i am outside all the time and i love running around hunting with my pack i am really full of so much energy i cant sit in one place for that long .'' but you don't anymore Edward if you haven't noticed i am not the same and i never will be ,you fell in love with the old Bella ." i started to walk away thinking it would be the end of that .'' wait Bella ." Edward was right in front of me putting his arms out to stop me ."what ?'' i looked into Edwards eyes ." yes Bella i was in love with who you were i thought you were the other half of me ,i was wrong you are now i love you now more than ever before ." Edward cupped my face and kissed me gently .'' really?'' i didn't believe it for a minute but that kiss did do alot to convince me .i wrapped my arms around him and pressed myself against him . we just made out decided not to go any further the hsd to go to bed .

the next morning i left early for charlies so when he woke up i had breakfeast ready." well good morning bells." charlie said sitting down at the table ." hey dad i thought i would make you breakfeast ." i set down are plates on the table ''thank you .'' charlie wiped his eyes still not fully awake.i smiled and got charlie a cup of coffe i knew he would need it i usually do but i was woken up this morning by a passionet kiss so i am up and fully energized .charlie took a large gulp of his coffee .we sat down and ate in silence after a few minutes charlie broke it.''bella ?'' charlie looked at me ." yeah ." i looked at him nervously ." you look diffrent is it just me or have you changed ?" i bit my lip ." i might of a little i am pretty sure i am done growing and changing though ." i shrugged looking down quickly i had changed alot over a short amount of time and sam says i will prouably grow a little more ." it's proaubly just me, i miss you around here" charlie sighed getting up and putting his plate in thedishwasher ." i can come over and vist during the week i dont have a specific time to do my homeschooling . " i told him .i guess charlie was taking me leaving harder than i thought he would i know because me and charlie are not very emotional people for him to say something like that it means it is true .''only if you want to and you have the time ." charlie smiled .'' i have plenty of time for you dad ." i awkardly hugged him . we spent the rest of the day together at night i of couse had my time with edward the sunday i stayed tell later about well i was in the shawdows of my truck and the house saying by to edward with a kiss. when i heard a growl .'' i pushed away from edwards and looked around .

my heart started beating fast because i knew what it was one of the guys from the pack i looked into the woods and saw a pair of wolf eyes i realied they belonged to paul .fuck." i ran after him when he took off we ran all the way to la push .' wait !'' i kept on calling i felt like i had been punched in the stomach the way it dropped i knew nothing good was coming ,

when we got to the boarder sam was waiting there he looked down at me angrly .

**okay i am sorry it has took so long to update i have been kinda busy but maybe i would update quicker if got more comments wink wink no not really but i would appreciate more comments i think it every follower did one review per chapter that would be fine or maybe just five per chapter idk just remeber and try to review i do appreciate all that have reviewed**


	10. Chapter 10

chapter nine

'' let me explain .'' i begged sam as he stood there looking at me his eyes full of anger and discust ." what is there to explain bella?'' sam asked his tone was leveled but you could tell he was angry." you betryaed me your alpha and the pack for a cold one , a blood suckinf leach !" now his voice was rising ." no it is not like that i didnt betray you , i just got swept up with the cullens agian .'' i tried to make him understand ." okay then you never talk to the cullens agian break all contact .'' he ordered i shook my head as much as i wanted to i just couldnt i did love edward i love my pack too but and i dont want edward to come before them but there is just something about him it would kill me to live without him i cant do it twice the first time it just went so well." alright bella you are herefore banned from the reservation and no longer a member of this pack dont try coming back ," he looked at me sadly for a minute." and if you try to contact my pack ." he meant jacob that is who i would turn to out off all of the members in the pack." or come back on are reservation we will kill you." i flinched i had no doubt he was serious when sam doesnt make false threats as alpha he fully intends to keep his promises . ''please sam you cant do this ." i grabbed his arm tears streaming down my face ." i can and i will you are nothing but a traitor nothing but a leech lover ,not one of us ." he snatched his arm away and disapeared . i let out a tourted sob and fell to my knees at the treaty line ." bella ?'' edward whispered in my ear i didnt say anything or even look at him i just kept cyring i felt like apart of me had been ripped out and i couldnt take it .'' come on ." edward lifted me up and ran me to his house he sent jasper to get my truck so charlie didnt wounder what was happening why i was gone but my truck wasnt ." bella it is going to be alright ." esme rubbed my back gentley .for the first time since i have begun crying i actrually looked up from my hands and met her eyes." how? i am disowned from my pack ! i am nothing ." i glared giving her the coldest look i could muster .i started to tremble and before i knew it i had shifted .

i ran out the back door to the woods and just sat there howling trying to get out all of my greif." make her shut the hell up or i swear to god i will shoot her !'' emmett yelled from in the house .'' bella i get that you are hurting right now i do but this isnt going to make it better just come inside and het some sleep ." edward said to me sitting down beside me in the dirt and twigs.'' i looked into his eyes and shifted back with what i realized was a little help from jasper ." here." edward helped me into a robe and carried me to his room .we layed on the bed i burried my face in his chest and cried myself to sleep .

the next morning when i woke up i started crying agian but agian with help from jasper i stoppted crying and was just depressed .''bella come on we are going out to get your mind off of this all." rosalie told me pulling me from the bed ."no ." i yankeed my arm away from her .'' the hell you arnt bella we get your a wolf and it is hard you dont have a pack but you have us .so you better get your ass up and put on some clothes ." alice handed me some clothes ." yeah bells think of it like this you are now your own alpha you can do whatever the hell you want now dont ever have to listen to anyone agian." emmett stood in the door way of edwards room .''okay." i decided to go for it if i just sat around the house thinking about things it would make them worse ." alright we will be waiting down stairs ." they all walked out closing the door ." i changed into the clothes and me and edward went down stairs to meet them ,he had his arm protectivly around me the whole time .my rock .''where are we going ?'' i asked them .'' island esme ." i looked at them blankly ." what the fuck is that ?'' i asked irritated thats all that they told me like i really knew what the hell that was ." a island that carlise bought for esme if it cant get your mind off of it nothing can ." alice said .i shrugged that or nothing .

**short i know still trying to see where i am going to bring in what i am doing next for all the people waiting it is almost time for jacob and to get rid of edward :) more to come soon remember to review .**


	11. Chapter 11

chapter eleven

when we got to the island i was in awe it was beautiful i couldnt help but release all the depression and sadness i felt to fully embrace the island ,god i loved it so much we stayed for a whole month charlie wasn't all to pleased about me just leaving to go to some place with the Cullens since he was pissed at Edward for leaving me and me taking him back but i explained to him that i needed to get away for a little while that something happened on the reservation and i couldnt go back i needed time to just get away from it all .he accepted it when i we got back to forks the first thing i did was go see charlie .'' hey dad ." i smiled when i walked through the door he was sitting down watching a game ." bells." he got up and gave me a glared at me ." dont you ever just leave agian and tell me after you are already gone .'' he told me ." okay dad i am sorry i didnt plan it everything was just in the heat of the moment i just needed to get away ." i explained again .he looked at me sadly ." Bella you need to get away from alot of things lately what is going on with you ?'' charlie asked concern in his eyes ,i sighed .'' dad do not worry about it i will be fine ." i patted his shoulder and tried to insure him." are you sure ?'' charlie asked one more ." yeah i am fine dad ." i smiled but it was half assed i was starting to feel the sadness agian of being with out my pack it wasnt ass painful and deep as before but i realized there was no getting over it ." well bells whatever happened at he reservation ,if Jacob did something to make you angry i think he is really sorry ." charlie said as i walked up the stairs i stopped halfway up and looked at him ." how do you know ?'' i asked hoping i didn't sound to eager ."he just came by a week after you left wanted to talk to you .then a few days ago he brought your stuff over still seemed pretty confused and lost." charlie told me . did he not know i was kicked out of the pack and that i couldn't talk to him ? it made it so much worse in a way i was happy jacob didn't know i was back with Edward but on the other hand if he didn't know what happened he was probably thinking i just left because of him and that i didn't want i didn't want Jacob to blame himself for anything it wasn't his fault nothing was .everything was mine why did i take Edward back he had hurt me so deeply ,suddenly i felt like i had made the biggest mistake of my life i had betrayed my pack going behind there back and seeing Edward i now understood why Sam had been so harsh if i was alpha and one of my pack member did what i did i would have been worse .

" okay thanks dad ." i went to my room i closed and locked my door so charlie couldn't come in and see me crying .i threw myself on to my bed and barried my face in my pillow .i don't know how long later but there was a tap on my window i got up to open it i thought it would be Edward and was in no hurry to get it because i was having very conflicted feeling right now not knowing where i stood with him .i pulled back the curtain i left out a cry of happiness when i saw it was jacob i couldnt open the window fast enough .i moved out the way and jacob jumped in ." Jake!'' i threw my arms around him knocking him over on to bed in a hug i ended up sitting on his lap i didn't notice tell Jacob said something i was to distracted just so happy to see him." bells as much as i am loving this position we have to talk ." jake gave a small smile .''sorry." i got off of him and stood up ."Jacob what are you doing here ?'' i asked now it was setting in that if sam found out about this i would die he said not to speak with his pack .''i wanted to know why you left the reservation and to tell you that sam is after the Cullens i know you care remotely about them still so i wanted to worn you so you can tell them if you want .'' jacob informed me .yeah he had no idea how much i really did care about the cullens or about why i wasnt on the rez was it better he didnt know he wouldnt forgive me if he knew why ,that i have been seeing Edward. maybe sam was being nice by not telling him .'' why is sam after the cullens ?"' i asked crossing my arms over my chest ." because he believes they are responsible for the last deaths in Seattle since they have been gone since the killing started accruing on some kind of vacation.''what ? they didnt do it ,'' i stared thowing some clothes into a bag since i dont like caring my clothes in my mouth and would just leave on set by my house where i would shift by..'' how do you know ?"' jacob asked ." the dreaded moment i had to tell him the truth .'' because i was with the cullens this path month that is where i have been." i met his eyes .many emotions passed over his face and when he was just about to say something i ran out.'' dad i will be back in a few hours .'' i ran out the door to the cullens .

so what do you think? well whatever it is remember to review:P ) more to come soon remember to review it tends to make me worj faster but dont think i dont appreciate all the followers i gave and everything so far that means alot to so thanks sorry it took so long to update .


	12. Chapter 12

okay first of all i would just like to thank all of the reviewers and to Matthias stromcrow than for the info on supernatural here is yet another chapter i hope you all enjoy more to come next Friday .

chapter twelve

as soon as i was out if the woods i got into my clothes and rushed threw the Cullens door ." Bella whats wrong ?'' jasper asked looking me over with concern ." the pack is after you guys." i spit out but continued before they could say anything ." there were some vampire killings in seattle when we were gone they think you are responsible." i explained.''that would void the treaty they must know we wouldnt do that and if we did are eyes would be red not gold ,i know about the killings in seattle there were quiet a few enough to tint are eyes ." carlise expalined .( not sure it was true but a way to explain it .) " i dont know but i guess we can explain when they-'' i stopped when i heard the chorus of the packs growls all of them including a few i didnt recognize .great !i shot out side the pack was surrounding the house sam stepped forward ." step down bella ." sam ordered as if he were my alpha but guess what he wasnt all because he kicked me out of the pack ._" no sam you are trying to punish the cullens for something they didnt do ,what is the avadince that the cullens killed anyone or do you not have any because they did not kill anyone_ .!" i yelled starting to shake ." we know it was the cullens we have a witness and it was when the cullens were gone ." sam explained as calm as could be ." i was with the cullens there was nothing of the sorts ." i yelled and there was a snarl from the pack ." Bella step aside and i might let you back into the pack ." sam told me and i would be lying if i said i didnt think about it because my pack was my everything but i loved the cullens too and i would not let them die for something they did not do._** " no ."**_ i growled and shifted to wolf form .sam did secounds later i was surprised to fine i could still communicate with the pack even though i was not in the pack _." fine bella you will die with the cullens ."_ sam crouched down ready to attack i braced myself ready for whatever was coming if needed to kill sam i didnt want to i didnt want to fight sam i dint want to hurt him period but if i came down to it i it did come sam instentley got me down pinned on my back he hovered over me was a furious growl and sam and another wolf went barling by .i jumped up to see it was jacob and sam facing each other growling jacob stood taller than sam but both looked powerful and strong .

'' the cullens are innocent and even if they weren't bella is not involved.'' Jacob growled standing tall ." jacob no your place stand down !'' sam growled crouching and baring his teeth ." i know my place Sam , i am alpha and you are not going to harm Bella or the Cullen coven ." Jacob stood taller there were whimpers from the pack they looked between the alphas confused . sam growled but slowly laid down submissive to jacob i didint i still wasnt in the pack so jacob was not my alpha .but when he turned around and met my eyes i collapsed to the ground with the powerful feelings i felt i found my other half the one i would love forever until the day i died there was no one else i could ever love he was now my all nothing above him i would do anything for him . Jake walked over to me and layed across from me ._" bella did you imprint on me too ._jake asked i nodded unable to speak everything was just over whelming all my feeling for Jake i was unbelievably happy." what just happened ?" Edwards voice said i looked up at him sadly damn i would have to tell the cullens what happened . " jake were going to have to talk later where do you want to meet?"' i asked him it was taking alot out of me to be away from him after just imprinting .'' the reservation you are living with me agian ." he gave me a wolf grin and trotted off the rest of the pack following sam was the last to leave after giving me a menacing look. i went into the cullens house and changed into some clothes that i had hear it was useless of me to carry the back pack here i had put the clothes on and not even five minutes later shredded them . i would have to get the clothes i stripped off by my house earlier ." so what happened Bella?'' Edward asked he was waiting outside the bathroom door when i opened it ." well .'' i leaned agiasnt the wall i didn't want to hurt Edwards feeling he was a friend to me now but i did care if he was hurting which he would be i could see he was already sad but didn't want to believe it tell he heard it from my mouth ." me and jacob imprinted on each other .'' i said he thought about if for a mo ment ." why now why not before ?'' he asked ," i really dont know we have to talk to the council." i shrugged there was a awkward silence that neither of us spoke .''if you ever need anything bella we will be here Edward pulled me into a hug i didn't resist ." i will." he pulled away and i ran out the house to the Jacobs house when i walked inside billy sue and a few other council members were sitting in the living room ."hi." i smiled politely at them .i broke into a full on grin when i met Jacobs eyes just seeing him made my stomach drop .'' we know what happened and we would like to explain." sue clearwater told me .i nodded and walked over and stood by jake .he smiled and set me on his lap .'' bella ." billy said my name making me look at him .'' as you know Jacob was always meant to be alpha but before that happened he had to step up for it he wasnt ready before the same thing goes for your imprint you both had to go threw challenges and tribulations before getting to this point .where you actrually imprinted '' thats it to imprint jacob had to be a alpha ?'' i asked kinda disappointed that it was so simple ." no ." sue shook her head .''then what ?'' jacob wrapped his arms around my waist holding me as he readjusted so he was sitting straighter .'' bella went through her own stuff to she had to realize certain things go threw being a wolf as a female loosing the pack among other things ." sue explained i nodded i had been threw alot over the course of the year .'' i understand .'' clutched jacobs hand ." that's good so you also understand that you too are alpha?'' another member of the council asked ." wait what ?'' i looked at them were they serious ? how could i be a alpha .''you are the female alpha of the pack because you are Jacobs mate and even if you weren't you were never meant to get ordered around .hince you never following sams orders.'' billy smirked i looked down embarrassed .'' makes since the first time bella shifted she she directly disobeyed sams orders . " alright alright are we done here i have to go run to charlies ." i stood up." yeah." sue waved me off . ''okay .''i started for the door .'' im coming with you." jake laced his hands threw mine and we went outside .

as soon as we got to the end of the house Jacob pushed me against the house and kissed me passiontly .i kissed him back with the same intensity running my fingers threw his hair and clinging to him like there was nothing else in the world .the way he kissed me made me go weak in the knees .jacob had to hold me up." i love you jacob black ." i smiled leaning my forehead against his .''of course you do ." he smirked .

sorry if this chapter was a little confusing i really didnt know how to word alot if it the next chapter but more to come soon and remember to read and review


	13. Chapter 13

hey guys here is another chapter remember to review i do appreciate the ones i have gotten so far and all the folowers and people who alrert it really does mean alot

chapter thirteen

within a few hours i was already moved back in Jacobs house,this time i was staying in his room we were laying on the bed making out .when the door swung open." i hate to interrupted this wonderful moment of yours but a vampire has breached the treaty line ." Paul said leaning agiasnt the door frame his arms crossed over his chest .'' what ?'' me and Jacob both looked at him .'' you heard me a vampire breached the treaty line .'' Paul said with a roll of his eyes .'' was it the Cullens ?'' i asked curious if it were them but i didn't think they would there was no reason for them to cross it unless Edward wanted to talk but he would just call me if he wanted to talk and actrually probably did not want to see me because he would still be hurting .

''i don't know i cant tell the difference between leaches to me there all blood sucking cold ones so it doesn't matter to me i think you should check it out since you know them so well." Paul growled well he was still angry about me and how i was with the cullens but he would have to get over it .''alright i am coming .'' i hopped off the bed pulling jacob with me and we ran to the treaty line .

the smell hit me before we got there it was so strong it made my nose burn the cullens didn't s mell like that to me ,imprinting hadn't changed that .'' god ." i breathed covering my nose with my hand .'' this is not the cullens i do not know who it is just a regular vampire but if they went into the water so they might have just left since that is where you lost the scent ." i crossed my arms over my chest angry that i had to deal with the horrible smell.'' yeah but we should have a few of the guys run around the rez and see if they pick up any other scents .'' jake draped his arms around my shoulders holding me close to him ." alright i will get the guys on it .'' paul disappeared .''let's go .''i pulled Jacobs hand and began running i stopped when i couldn't smell the stench anymore .'' wait .'' jake wrapped his arms around me and held me close so are bodies were pressed tightly together .

jacob looked down at me and smiled then his smile faded and he looked at me seriously .''Bella you have know idea how happy i am that we are imprinted and alphas together ." he held me tighter .'' i am too jake." i wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly .'' i get you guys are imprinted now but we found some more scents ." leah interrupted .''where at ?'' ''how many ?'' me and Jacob said at the same time .''Leah rolled her eyes but she understood what we were saying .'' the one paul found plus another the new scent is much stronger and Jared is following it in town .'' Leah informed us. ''okay i am going to call the Cullens and see if they know anything about the vampires here .'' i pulled my cell phone out and dialed the Cullens house numbers . Alice was the one that answered ,

''hey Bella .'' she greeted.""hi Alice do you know anything about the vampires here in forks they crossed the treaty line but Jared is following the scent of one threw town ,we were wondering if you know who they are ." i asked.'' there are vampires in town?" Alice asked she seemed surprised that she didn't know .'' yeah and i will take it as a no that you don't know who they are .'' i ran my fingers through my hair .'' i don't know for sure i would have to smell the scent to see if we have ever run across it before can i meet you at the treaty line ?" .'' yeah but hurry up it smells over there." i hung up .'' so she doesn't know who it is ?''Leah asked she was standing far enough away she couldn't hear what Alice had said .''we are going to meet her at the treaty line so she can see if she recognizes the scent .'' jacob informed ,he had heard everything Alice said .'' well i am going to go find jared make sure everything went well." leah ran off and me and jacob headed to the treaty line .

alice was all ready there when we got there she was concentrating on the scent .'' what is it do you know who it is ?'' i asked .'' yes." she met my eyes .'' Victoria .''

** okay more to come soon trying to figure out exactly how to go on from this chapter if you liked it review or something **


	14. Chapter 14

hey guys here is yet another chapter i hope you enjoy it and remember to read and review sorry it has taken so long to update

chapter fourteen

''Victoria ?'' my eyes widened i had forgotten all about her it seems so long ago that James had tried to kill me hunt me like some animal i do remember Edward telling me that vampires mate for life they don't imprint or nothing but when they love it is intensified and they love each other forever .''why do you know why ?" Jacob asked .'' she is after me i know it ,it seems fair kinda like a eye for a eye Edward killed her mate she probably thinks it is fair to kill me trying to even the score but i don't think that will satisfy her i think she will try to kill all the Cullens and maybe even the pack .'' i said thinking aloud .'' i think you are right but i cant see Victoria every time i try to get vision of her all i see is the kid that went missing from here in forks .'' Alice frowned shaking her head back and forth clearing her eyes .'' Riley i heard charlie talking about that.'' i told her .'' well might want to tell charlie to stop looking since he is a vampire now .'' Alice said a sad look on her face .'' okay what do you see when you try to see him ?can you tell what he has to do with anything ?" Jacob asked .'' not really it is a bit foggy but i will keep checking in to see of it gets more clear maybe find out where he is and me and my family can go track them down and end it all .'' Alice answered .''alright thank you if you can and your family run patrol on your side of the treaty line if she runs past you or anything you have my permission to cross and follow her but you have to warn us one of you have to tell us so we know that is why you are over on are side .'' Jacob told her i looked up at him a bit surprised that he had gone far enough to give them permission .

he was a good alpha i knew he wasn't okay with what he was doing not in the slightest bit but he was doing it because that would be most effective in stopping Victoria.''of course , it doesn't just effect you it also effects my family plus we wouldn't let anything happen to Bella or the rest of your pack .''Alice said and with that she was off .''Leah get the pack together i want to have a meeting .'' Jacob ordered jared who had come to meet us .'' alright i will have them wait at your house .''jared ran off when she was gone Jake turned and looked at me .'' when i get my hands on the leaches i am going to rip them to shreds .''Jacob shook with anger .'' not if i get to them first .'' i grabbed jacobs hand and pulled him down and gave him a sweet kiss .he calmed down insistently .''let's go this is going to be a long day .'' he gave me a weak smile .'' alright .'' i nodded and we ran to his house when we got there the pack was sitting outside Jacobs house chatting and playing around .boy were we going to break there bubble .'' guys .'' jacobs voice boomed .they all stopped there talking and quickly turned there heads to look at us .'' we are all going to go on patrol looking out for the red head leach plus another that boy riley that went missing from town .'' Jacob informed them.'' oh i knew him .'' Seth imputed. '' that's good you know what he looks like .''i smiled at him , i freaking love seth he really is like my baby brother .i mean all the boys in the pack are like my brothers but i am the closet to Seth..

''you mean we actually get to kill some leaches ?'' Paul smirked .'' yes but you are not to touch the Cullens unless you have are okay .'' Jacob warned him .'' he nodded giving a disappointing look .''let's go .'' Jake growled we took off into the woods i stripped by a tree and shifted then began running through the land searching for any vampire scents. _" jacob i found her i am going to follow the scent ." _

i followed the scent to the cliff where Victoria crouch by the edge she snapped around when i approached and gave me a sickening smile .'' not yet Bella you wait for yours, it's coming for you your little pack and the sweet vegetarian cullens '' she clucked her tongue and shook her finger back and forth .i snarled at her and jumped at her .we flew over the edge i managed to get my mouth around her leg and bite as hard as possible .but when we fell into the water i loosened my grip from the impact and the power of the waves from the current storm . Victoria screamed and punched me in my muzzle instead of letting loose of her i bit tighter and tugged .but some how she got her arms around me a squeezed i cried out in pain and released her .she laughed and swam away .i attempted to go after her but it was no use i was sinking and the pain was excruciating i couldnt move.

was this really how it was going to end for me ? that was bull my life was not even close to complete for christ sake i was still a virgin i had just imprinted and became alpha i couldnt die now .

**sorry this is a short chapter i wanted to get something up thank you to the people that follow my story alert it and of course those who review more to come soon if you can because i know i read fanfic on my cell so i can review cause my phone sucks anyways ... those who can review be sure to it makes me update faster wink wink lol **


	15. Chapter 15

okay here is another chapter

chapter fifteen

the last thing i saw before passing out was a hand reaching towards me .when i woke up i was laying on jakes bed a ivy plugged in my arm .'' bella your a idiot .'' Jacob walked through the door way looking angry .'' why would you jump into the water after her when you know she had the advantage plus there was a storm .'' he sat down in the chair besides the bed .'' i know i was stupid .'' i croaked .'' good i wanted to make sure .'' Jake smiled and kissed me .''so how is she ?'' Seth walked in the room .'' she is fine i think she is healed pretty much it wasn't to bad that she was hurt in the first place bruised i dont think Victoria intended on killing her out there she could have broke her rips with the squeeze but she didn't .'' Jacob told him .'' you mean i didn't break anything ?'' i asked surprised .'' no bruised badly but nothing is broken does it still hurt ?'' Jacob asked .'' yeah it hurts when i move .'' i tried to sit up .'' stop .'' Jake gently pushed me back down .'' you know i am pissed as hell that it hurt that fucking much for some bruising .''i really was .'' yeah well none of this would have happened if you hadn't jumped in the water after her when you could have waited for the Cullen to come and go after her or something .'' Jake told me .'' okay i get it Jacob ! i made a mistake, but i think you would have done the same thing to if it came to it she threatened me the pack the cullens i couldn't let her say that and just let her go i couldn't .'' i yelled frustrated .'' im going to go tell that guys she is fine .'' Seth quickly walked out the room .'' jacob looked down at me .'' okay i am sorry bells,i am just mad that i could have lost scared me.'' he took his hand in mine .'' it's alright .'' i pushed myself up ignoring him when he tried to push me back down . i wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him on the bed with me .''Bella you need to relax let your body heal i don't want to hurt you.''' he kissed my forehead .'' this makes me relax .'' i curled up agiant him and leaned up and kissed him .

it was amazing the feeling i got whenever we touched. '' i don't know what i would have done if i would have lost you Bella .'' Jacob wrapped his arms around me .'' well you didn't loose me so lets not dread on that .'' i kissed him again .'' okay .' 'Jacob held me closer still careful about hurting me but i couldn't care less if he hurt me i wanted to be close to him right now . ''hey the doc thinks you should shift so you will heal faster .'' Seth walked in the room .'' okay .'' i began to get up Jake pressed me down so i couldnt get up .'' in a little bit she just woke up.'' Jacob told him .'' alright just telling you the doc said the sooner the better.'' Seth left again closing the door behind him .'' why cant i go shift now ?"' i asked looking into his eyes .'' because as soon as you get moving about we are going to go back to hunting Victoria and that is going to take running long shifts and by time we are done we will want to sleep so right now i feel like it is the only time together we will have like this .'' Jacob kissed me .'' point made .'' i smiled kissing him more intensly my arms around his neck and pressing myself tightly against him .

i felt a little bit of pain more like soreness but my feeling for Jacob at the moment were more intense.'' do you wanna know what my last thoughts were before i passed out when i thought i was dying ?'' i asked Jacob with a smile .'' no what ?" he rose a curious eyebrow .'' that i was going to die and i was a virgin .'' i told him .his eyes widened .'' are you serious ?'' he laughed .'' yes .'' i nodded .'' wow Bella out of all the things you could have thought about . that's it? you dint think i am going to miss my pack or i am going to miss my dad or anything just i am going to die a virgin ?'' Jacob laughed again .'' well know i did think about how my life wasnt complete that i wasn't ready to go but that was definitely a reason i was not ready .'' i shrugged i couldn't help it .'' so you are really a virgin ? you have never had sex.'' jacob brows furrowed .'' that part of being a virgin Jake you don't have sex .'' i rolled my eyes Jacob didn't say anything .'' does it bother you ?'' i didn't think it would, i thought he would be pleased about it .'' no i just figured you wouldn't be a virgin you dating Cullen and i know you dated newton .'' jacob shrugged looking down .'' jake ? '' he looked up at me .'' your not a virgin !'' i pointed a accusing finger .'' at him kinda stunned i didn't know jacob had sex .

''yeah but it was when you were dating cullen the first time it was nothing .'' Jacob got up from the bed and headed to the door .'' the hell it's not . 'i jumped up following him again the pain was nothing to what i was feeling i wasn't sad or anything i was really just jealous i guess Jacob was mine and some other girl had been with him .'' it's nothing really i never even liked the girl that much to begin with weren't really that into each other i guess it was just something to do i haven't even talked to the girl since then . '' i frowned at him .'' do i know her ?" i crossed my arms over my chest .''it is nothing Bella just let it go were imprinted that means we don't love anyone else except each other .'' Jacob tried to hug me .'' i do know her ! who is she just tell me .'' i stepped away from him .'' if i tell you will you drop i t ?'' Jake looked down at me .'' yeah .'' i nodded not sure if i was pretty positive that i wouldn't drop it .'' Jessica .'' he said quickly and tried to hurry out the room .'' what !'' i slammed the door shut once again before he could get out . ''my jessica ! are you fucking kidding me why would you even tell me that ? when you know that i hate her that we hate each other .!'' i yelled pushing him .'' because you told me to .'' he rose his hands in surrender .'' so you should have someone else .'' i started pacing the room i was pissed Jessica that bitch ! '' how did it happen ?'' i growled .'' remember when you came to la push with them when i told you the story about the cold ones ? well that day Jessica gave me her number then a few days later we went out and we did it .'' Jacob told me .'' i was still pissed i knew i didn't really have the right to be i was going to have sex with Edward and i might have with mike and all that was after i could have had some kind feeling for Jacob. hell i knew he liked me ! and i was still going to do that, when he had sex with that bitch Jessica me and him had just started talking and i was all wrapped up in Edward .

i wasnt ready to do that right away though .'' move .'' i pushed him out if the way and walked out of the house .

**okay what do you think sorry took so long to update more to come soon remember to review makes me update faster wink wink lol agian thank you all the reviews i have gotten and the follwers and alrerts i have on my story it means alot .**


	16. Chapter 16

**chapter**

i waited in the woods for the pack to come meet me . l quill was the first to arrive then the rest of the guys showed up , Jacob was the last to arrive .'' _okay guys for safety of the pack when anyone is on patrol they have to have a partner .'' _Jacob told the pack there were a few protest but everyone got paired together i would have been with seth but he was already paired with his sister the only ones left were Jacob Paul and embry _.'' i'll be with you Bella make sure you don't throw yourself off another cliff_ .'' Paul nudged me playfully.''alright .'' i ran off Paul right behind me .i lead the way to the cliff where i had last seen Victoria . i sniffed it the scent was old she hadn't been here since the last time _.'' so your a virgin ?'' Paul said as i looked out at the water .'' what ? how do you know that ?'' _i snapped turning to look at him_ .'' wolf telepathic link .''right , but i don't think that is any of your business actually it's not .'' he rolled his eyes at me .'' come on Bella, the whole pack know because Jacob keeps thinking about it ? '' _''_you know this is what sucks about being a wolf just cant keep private thoughts to yourself .'' _well i can but the rest of the pack cant _.'' really it's not a big deal and you should know that it is incredibly hot that your a virgin .'' '' what .'' _i laughed i couldn't believe he had said that well i could since i use to like flirting with Paul it was the kind of thing he would say along with some of the other guys but i didn't think he would have the guts to say that with me being alpha and Jacob being imprinted to me but i guess at the same time it was meaningless because i was imprinted to Jacob . _'' what it is i would kill to have a virgin girlfriend Jacob is pretty excited about you being a virgin too i think you should forgive him for sleeping with that chick Jessica she came on to him completely strong and it was like two years ago he was still a kid she was the older chick that was into him anybody would have done the same in the position as much as you don't want to admit it you would to .''_ Paul laid on the ground and looked at me_ .'' yeah i know but it is just that she was the one girl i just haven't ever truly gotten along with even when i was calm and boring not to mention she is a bitch complete and total bitch.'' i layed on my belly and looked back at him .''well either way in a hour you are going to forget all about it and forgive him he is your imprint you cant help it .'' he laughed .'' thanks Paul i do not think you had to add me being a virgin and all that could have just said that i couldn't blame Jacob .'_' i stood back up and began walking back to the rez .'' had to add that part it would have been no fun other wise i miss hanging out with you ,you were cool but then you just had to go and imprint.'' he pounced trying to tackle me i side stepped him .

on the way back we ran into Jacob .'' guys switch so it is me and Jacob .'' i told them .'' alright .'' the guys ran off i growled at jacob and pinned him to the ground .then licked her face .''i forgive you jake i dont hold it agiasnt you i would have had sex with edward if it was up to me but he didn't want to .'' i nuzzled him.'_' she was the only one right ?'' _i looked at him even if he did sleep with another girl let him be smart enough not to tell me _.'' no bella i was already in love with you head over heels .'' he gave a wolfy grin .''good answer .''_ i got off of him and we went on patrolling_. _we all went off shift around three in the morning that is when the cullens came and took over for us we agreed that Alice Edward and Carlisle could cross the treaty line to search because we needed the extra help and the pack knew there scents well enough that they knew the Cullens scent from a different vampire scent .me and Jacob layed in and i curled up agiasnt him .'' Bella ? '' Jacob said softly .'' hmm?'' i was barely awake .'' i want to do something about you being a virgin .'' he said it like it was nothing it defintley woke me up .'' now ?'' i looked up at him.'' no after we catch Victoria and have everything settled make it special for you .'' he kissed my cheek .'' how would you make it special ?'' i asked him i really didn't need it to be all that special as long as i had jacob it would be perfect .'' i dont know exactly but i will figure it out and you will love it .'' he kissed my forehead .'' okay.'' i berried my face in his chest and went to sleep .

when we woke up ate breakfast and went straight to patrol and that was are routine for the whole week .'' Bella .'' wake up .'' Alice shook me awake .''what the hell are you doing here!''i sat up and looked at her .'' i know what Victoria wants and what the boy has to do with it all.'' what is it?'' Jacob asked groggily rubbing his eyes .'' Victoria is making a army she knows she cant beat us without them and that is what the disappearances are about and that is what the boy has to do with it he is doing all the dirty work for him .'' she explained .'' dammit! will we be able to stop them ?jacob got up from the bed .''yes jasper knows a lot about new born vampires . he has dealt with a army before if you guys want to your pack can go over and we can train together .'' that was a good idea a great idea .'' yeah we will be over in a fifteen minutes let us get the pack together .'' i got up from bed slipped on my shoes and ran my hand through my hair .''okay hurry we dont have much time . a few days at most before they get here we have a lot to cover .'' alice ran out the house .

'' i will get the pack together we will meet you there .'' Jacob bent down and kissed me .''alright .'' i ran out the house and sprinted to the cullens .'' carlise, esme , alice and jasper were outside waiting .'' where is your pack ?'' carlise looked behind me .''there on there way they should be here any minute jacob was just getting them together .'' i told him with a shrug .'' hey bella .'' Emmett ran out the house pulling me into a big bear hug .'' hey .'' i laughed happy to see him i felt like it had been to long i really never got to see him not even when he did patrol since he wasn't allowed on our side of the treaty line .'' you wanna go a quick round before while we wait ?'' he set me down .'' why the hell not .'' i ran behind a tree and quickly shifted when i came out i tackled Emmett he wasn't expecting it but he easily got me off of him . i growled as we circled each .'' hey !" a voice boomed i looked and saw it was jacob and the pack some of the guys were in wolf form because they didnt trust the cullens .'' i trotted over to him got on my hind legs and licked his face it was actrually quiet a strain since he was so tall .'' go change .'' he smiled at me rubbing between my ears .i did as he said and came back a moment later .

''okay i have dealt with new born armies before i was in one when i was first created it is no easy task to create one , and you should no that new borns are at there peak the strongest they will ever be at .'' jasper begun when everyone was together .'' how do they differ from you ?'' jacob asked his arms crossed over his chest .i don't think anyone in the pack could tell that Jacob was extemly tense and rigid but i could tell he was unmfortable being so social with the Cullens i knew he would never be comfortable with them he was always tense when we switched patrol and it took everything in him to allow some of the Cullens to cross the treaty line but again that was what made Jacob such a great alpha he set his feeling aside for the good of the pack and everyone's safety .'' there own blood is still in there tissues it makes them at there physically strongest for first seven months of there life .'' Carlisle answered .'' and the first thing you have to remember is don't go for the obvious kill they will suspect that and you will loose also never ever let them get there arms around you .'' jasper motioned for Emmett to come forward and began sparing .each cullen took a turn with each he went over something not to do . we all watched with anticipation. '' make sure you guys come back tomorrow so we can go over more we have little time and a lot to cover .'' Alice hugged me .'' okay .'' i smiled and ran after my pack to the rez.

'' i am so ready to rip some vampires apart .'' Brady the youngest in the pack said as we walked to the house . ''everyone is .'' Jake draped his arms around his shoulders and messed up is short hair .'' it was cute i could see jacob would be great with kids when the time came .i ran up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist .he turned and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me .'' ewe we will be in the kitchen .'' Jared said running in the house the boys right on his heels .'' i laughed and kissed Jacob again .no there were more serious things we should be worrying about but it is not like we had any other time for it .'' i love you bella .'' he kissed my neck and trailed kisses along my jaw line .'' i love you too .'' i clung to him.'' Bella !'' Paul called my name from the porch .'' what ?'' i looked over at him .'' can you go pick up some food you guys don't have any .'' fine .'' i agreed . i would have said no but i was starving myself .'' i will be back in a little bit.'' i pulled away from jacob and went and grabbed my keys .then we headed to the store .


	17. Chapter 17

**omg sorry i havent updated in a while i have been busy busy busy no time but here i am now so here is the next chapter i hope you enjoy remember to read and review and agian i want to thank all the people who follow and have alerts on my story this is for you guys it means that someone is keeping up and reading my story .**

**chapter seventeen **

me and Jake walked through the store putting food in the cart it was almost full and not even a weeks worth. it would be for me Jake and billy but for us plus the guys who are always at the house eating .but that's okay there for the guys who don't know what the guys are, they cant eat at home as much as they need to without raising suspensions that something is wrong with them so here is where they come to eat , Sam and Emily use to do it but since they are kinda retired since me and Jake took over the pack that's what we do for them now .'' why it's Bella.''a overly perky yet bitchy voice said from behind us as we walked down the isle .i couldn't deny who it was .'' what do you want Jessica i already beat your ass once and don't make me do it again . '' i turned to face her truthfully i wouldn't touch her that would be unsafe and irresponsible of me .''that was a one time thing Bella don't think it will happen again , Jacob right ? tell me your not really with this plain girl bella.'' Jessica looked me up and down i crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her she just smiled .it truthfully didn't bother me i wasn't the plain Bella i use to be i believe i am beautiful now not plain .'' you could have someone one so much better.'' she purred stepping closer to him and rubbing her finger on his chest . '' who like you ? he doesn't want you just like mike didn't want you and Edward did not want you they all wanted little oh me so what exactly does that tell you ?'' i grabbed her hand pushed her away she stumbled back and fell flat on her ass.'' it was nice seeing you again Jessica maybe next time i see you will have matured and just give up when it is time to give up ,you cant get to me jessica you never will and do you want to know why .'' i bent over where i was looking into her eyes .'' because i dont care what a shallow minded cheerleader who in 20 years is going to look washed up still trying to cling to youth and beauty trying to find someone to love her but she wont find that someone because she is basically just a bitch that no one wants to deal with .'' yeah it was a little ruff but i didnt care she needed to learn that she couldnt just put people down to make herself feel better i know im not the only girl she treats badly .'' come on.'' i walked back over to jacob and pulled him along .

'' you were actually very calm about that .'' Jacob told me as we loaded the grocery in the truck just now mentioning it . '' yeah .'' i threw in the last bag .'' i am proud of you i wouldn't have handled it as nicely as you did .'' he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him so we were tightly pressed together .'' oh yeah ? and what would you have done ?'' i draped my arms around his neck .'' i would have beat there ass .'' he shrugged.'' i would have but i knew if i started on her i wouldnt stop tell i was ready to and if i did that i would probably end up killing her or something .'' jacob laughed .'' well you still handled it really well better than i could have .''he bent down and kissed me sweetly.'' thanks .'' i kissed him back then pulled away with a sigh . ''we better get back to the house i bet the boys are having a grand time .'' i patted his chest .''your right .'' jacob opened my door and went then went and got in on his side.

when we got to the house the guys were outside tossing a ball around .'' what took you guys so long ?'' brady started grabbing bags from the trunk .'' had a lot of stuff we needed to get .'' i walked into the house to the kitchen as the guys brought grocerys i began to put to put them away keeping the food i was going to use out ,then i started on the food i made breakfast because it was the easist and fastest to cook .so i was done farely fast and had everyone some food .''

''alright you guys go get some rest we have the cullens on patrol for right now .'' i told the guys as they put there plates in the dish washer .''alright just call us when you need us .'' the guys headed out the house .'' once they were gonna i started washing the pans i had used .'' no .'' Jacob took the sponge from me .'' i gotta .'' he shooed me off .'' okay.'' i didn't question it .i headed to the room and layed down in bed but after a few restless minutes i gotta outta bed and went outside lucky Jacob didn't notice so i didn't have to explain anything i knew he wouldnt want me out by myself at night with victoria around especially since what happen last time with me jumping off the cliff and all .

i walked along the beach then took a seat on a log an looked out at the dark waves it calmed me it made me forget my worries made me not think about victoria and her army what we had to face .'' you almost made me have a heart attack .'' jacob sat next to me on the log .'' i went to the room and you were no where to be found freaked , you could have told me you were going out .'' jacob told me .'' sorry .'' i countinued to look out at the water .'' are you okay bella?'' jake asked .'' yeah .'' i nodded .'' bella.'' jacob came and squatted in front of me so he could meet my gaze .'' yeah jake i am fine .'' i smiled .'' no you're not tell me what's wrong.'' i sighed. '' fine i am worried about victoria .'' i crossed my arms over my chest.'' you shouldn't be us and the cullens will beat victoria once and for all .''jacob grabbed my hand and rubbed it gently .'' i am trying to believe that but i just dont know i am worried that someone will get hurt and if one of the pack got hurt or killed it would kill me .'' the pack was apart of me they were mine to take care of and they are all so young if anything happend i felt like it would be on my shoulders expescially since it is all my fault in the first place im the one victoria wants .'' well i do and i actrually think us and the cullens make a killer team literary.'' he smiled i let out a little laugh and he kissed my cheek .i leaned my head on his chest .'' come on .'' jacob stood pulling me with him .'' no you go if you want i still want to stay out here for a little while longer .''i sat back down on the log.'' alright .'' he let go of my hand and jogged off .

to my surprise he came back a moment later with a quilt he spread it out infront of the log and sat down . i smiled and walked over to him taking a seat infront of him he wrapped his arms around me and held me close we sat in silence just looking out at the water .i fell asleep in jakes arms when i woke up i was in the bed snuggled up to jacob who was still knocked out . i smiled and leaned up and gently kissed him his eyes shot open and he threw his arms around me and flipped so he was on top of me he held his body over mine and kissed me passiontly i slowly traced my fingers over his chest going dangerously low by the waist of his pants then quickly bringing them up and wrapping them around his neck .'' you have no idea just how much i am ready for this all to be over .'' he said moving to kiss my neck .'' you're telling me .'' i laughed leaning back into my pillow .''he smiled looking down at me .i sighed and looked over at the clock it was twelve in the afternoon . ''come on lets get the guys together we should go meet the cullens .'' i pushed on his chest urging him up .'' alright .'' he pulled me from the bed . i grabbed my cell and called paul .'' hello?'' his voice croaked .'' get the guys together were gonna go to the cullens .''

agian when we went to the cullens some of the guys phased and some stayed human most pf the guys trusted the cullens but some like paul and jared just dont but i dont blame them for it ,it's in are blood to not like vampires to not trust them that is always going to be there in the back of are minds even for me and i knew them before i started phasing . this time edward ,carlise and esme patrolled so there was someone protecting the lands we learned more about the new born's watching the other cullens fight .by time we were done i was pumped and ready to go i had faith that we would be Victoria and the new borns .'' tomorrow is when they will be here they will come in the clearing that is where we will fight .'' alice told me .'' okay thank you , thank all of you guys .'' i hugged her .'' bella your still part of this family we would never let anyone hurt you or your pack .'' Alice told me .'' i hugged her tighter .'' we will patrol for you again if you want us to so you guys can get more rest i know you don't get a lot and you are going to need it we just need to go hunting before tomorrow .''Emmett told me pushing my arm playfully .'' wow thanks the guys could use more rest shit i could to when i think about how big tomorrow is going to be .'' i punched his arm with a smile .'' yeah thanks .'' Jacob walked over to us standing beside me .''no problem man .'' Emmett slapped his arm to my surprise Jake slapped him back playfully and they began a tussle .'' alright guys !" i laughed pulling Jacob off of Emmett .'' bye.'' i grabbed Jacobs hand and we made are way to the rez . when we got there the guys were already raiding the kitchen .''i will love you forever if you make me a sandwhich .'' i smiled at jacob taking a seat on a stool.'' are you saying you would not love me if i didn't make you a sandwich ?'' Jacob pulled me from the stool wrapping his hands around my waist .'' you know that it is impossible for me not to love you.'' i gave him a kiss .''eww not in the kitchen i am sure it is unsanitary ." embrey said stuffing a sandwich into his mouth .'' whatever if you think it is so unsanitary why are you eating here ?'' i rose a eyebrow.''it isnt that unsanitary people kiss in public places and what not so it is perfectly fine .'' embry smirked .'' yeah i will make you some sandwhiches cause i know one is not enough .'' true it wasnt .'' okay i will be in the room .'' jacob slapped my ass i walked away .

i was laying on the bed watching tv when jacob finally brought me my food .'' thanks .'' i grabbed the plate from him giving him a quick peck on the lips . jake sat down next to me .''

**sorry weird way to end the chapter but i wanted to save the fight for the next chapter which is coming very soon since i have a weak off of school for thanksgiving i am really sorry for how long it has took to update but bare with me and read and review **


	18. Chapter 18

**_chapter_ eighteen **

we waited in the clearing waiting for the new-born 's and victoria. Alice said we had ten minutes or give or take before they arrived . _'' Jacob ?" _i looked over at him he stood on my other side Edward on my other side i wanted to stay close to the both of them since they were the ones victoria would go after to hurt me if she didn't me just go after me . _ ''yeah bells ?''_ he met my eyes _.'' i love you .'' _i told him and didn't really get the reaction i was expecting he growled and tackled me to the ground ._'' dont say that .''_ Jacob snarled bearing his teeth at me .'' you don't tell me that ,untill this is all over , i told you before everything gonna be fine ! we are going to kick the new bornes ass and you will beat victoria once and for all then everything will be perfect .'' he licked my face and got from me. _''fine .'' _i huffed and stood up .shaking my fur out i went and rubbed my head against Edwards hand forcing him to pet me

I wish i could have communicated with him ,to tell him be careful that i still cared for him and he would always have a piece of my heart . that i still loved him maybe not romantically but enough that if something were to happen to him it would devastate me . '' don't worry about it Bella .'' he scratched behind my ear . He must have known what i was thinking from hearing part of the conversation me and jake had . ''Get ready !'' Alice waned i took a deep breath and looked around at my pack and the cullens if anything happen to any of the people i cared so deeply about i don't know what i would do if anything happen to any of them . _'' Bella!'' Jacob snapped at me .'' yeah ?'' _i looked at him i think he had called me more that one time but i was to lost in my thoughts to notice_ .'' remember to just pay attention .'' _he told me ._''okay .'' _i nodded ._'' and don't do anything stupid .''_he warned me . _'' now why would i do that .''_ i gave him a wolf grin . that's when the new bornes charged the clearing

it seems like all the vampires were going right for me Edward and Jacob of course that made it easier for the cullens and the pack to kill the new bornes off there was only a few left when i heard Edward yelling . '' you wont get another chance like this victoria !'' .'' He ran over to a tree where i noticed victoria was at in a high branch she looked like she was going to make a break for it.'' dont you remember how i ripped up james and burned him into nothing but a pile of ash!'' he added. she snapped around her face full of fury and jumped from the tree at Edward i jumped in grabbing her arm and trying to pull her off of Edward she had managed to get her hands around Edwards neck and was trying to pull his head screamed and Riley appeared punching me in the face .'' i growled pissed as hell that hurt like a bitch

i lunged at him again this time getting a hold of his leg and tearing it off then his arm .'' victoria !"' he screamed her name in agony looking for help, i was going to make his death slow and painful but i felt sorry for him and just ended it ripping his head off .he had just been used by victoria as a piece in her sick games. '' Bella she's all yours.'' Edward told me him and Emmett holding her by her arms i met her eyes .she looked at me with such pure hatred but i still couldn't help but feel sorry for her to i knew where she was coming from Edward had killed her mate and she wanted revenge i would have done the same if i was in her place maybe even create a whole army to get revenge plus some but in the end it still wouldn't change that they were gone and she just didn't understand that .it was sad .

i jumped up and ripped her head off then went over and dropped her head in the fire .i sat down and looked around the clearing there were still a couple new bornes getting taken care of . i ran over behind a tree and changed into some clothes and came back out Jacob came over to me also in human form he picked me up and gave me a big kiss .'' i told you everything would be fine .'' he set me down .'' come on guys!'' Jacob called the pack together .'' they were walking towards us when a vampire jumped from behind a bush ran at it unexperienced he couldn't handle it himself .''brady !" jacob phased and ran over to him he knocked him out-of-the-way and the new-bornes got his arms around him he squeezed like victoria had done me but this was a new-born the effects would be so much greater .

Paul and Embry ran over and finished him off . i ran to Jacobs side he withered in agony in too much pain to phase human .'' your gonna be okay .'' i ran my hands through his fur .'' Edward the voultri will be here any minute .'' i heard Alice tell Edward '' she can't move him .'' i hadn't realised but Carlisle was by my side . the voultri Edward had told me about them they were powerful vampires dangerous .'' guys get outta here .'' i ordered the pack they looked at me not moving .'' i said !'' i yelled they gave a few lingering glances but ran into the woods to the reservation.'' everyone stand around Bella and Jacob maybe we can cloak their scent with ours .'' carlise said the cullens did as they were told.'' don't worry jake everything gonna be fine .'' i kissed his nose. a moment later i heard footsteps in the clearing .'' why carlise so nice to see you again .'' a voice said .'' as for you , '' Carlisle nodded his head curtly .'' where are the new bornes.'' women voice said ,well not quiet a women she sounded like a girl . '' we disposed of them .'' Edward answered .'' you missed on.'' the girl said .'' no she is with us .'' Esmé told her i saw her put her arm protectively of the girl they saved she was so young .'' she didn't know what she was doing we want to take her in under are care.'' Esme continued then the girl started screaming in agony she fell to the ground still conversing .Carlisle and Esme moved to help her .'' stop!" you don't have to do that ! she will tell you anything you want to know .'' Esme cradled her .''i know .'' the girl said i could hear a smile in her voice.

'' Alice my dear.'' the same male voice said as before .'' she stepped forward to him leaving an opening in the circle jasper moved with her at a fast enough to create a breeze to carry me and jake s scent i didn't move i had my hand placed lightly on jake's chest so he didn't either .'' Alec , Dimitri .'' another voice said they snatched the girl i couldn't see what they were doing but i heard her scream and something hit the fire mostly likely her head and body .'' now , what is that god forsaken smell?'' another voice said .'' none of the cullens answered .'' they all fell to the ground squirming screaming in pain . now me and jake were in clear view a man stood right in front of us a few other men and a blonde girl who looked about fifteen or sixteen . '' why , i thought that werewolves have long been extincted.''he looked down at us . i growled low in my throat he was getting to close to me and Jacob and i didn't like the way he looked at me. '' may i ?'' he forcefully grabbed my hand i tried to yank it away but the way he was holding it i would only hurt myself .he closed his eyes for a moment then opened them up and looked at me in wounder .'' that is strange i have never not been able to read anyone .'' he looked me over .'' aro i think you need go , you are unneeded here all of the new borns are gone and bella and jacob are harmless.'' carlise came and stood beside me jacob began whimpering .''carlise he need help .'' i ignored aro .'' alright .'' he picked me up my neck and threw me over to the ones who stood behind him . they quickly grabbed me.

i phased causing them to let go of me but they were on my agian .'' no !'' the cullens tried to come foreward and help me before it went black from one of them hitting me in the face.

next chapter coming soon i hoped you liked it alot more coming remember to read and review .


	19. Chapter 19

**_chapter_ nineteen **

** when i woke up i was in a old fashioned beautiful room bad part of that i was chained to a bed necked the only thing i had was a thin sheet covering my body .''let me out you son of a bitch !'' i yelled rocking the bed as loud as possible to get someone to come see me . the boy from the clearing walked in i hadnt noticed but he looked like the blond girl just a brunette .'' get dressed and dont think about phasing and running because if you do we will hunt down and kill everyone you love including the cullens and your entire pack maybe even tribe .'' he smiled getting my chains off.'' get dressed .'' he threw some clothes at me . '' your not going to turn around or anything ?" i asked holding the sheet to my body .'' why should i ?'' he rose a eyebrow.'' because you dont have the privaldge of seeing my body simple as that .'' i didnt care what i said i was pissed i needed to be home with jacob i needed to know he was okay , i needed to take care of my pack .'' sure i dont .'' he looked right at me .i grunted and put on the shirt and jeans they gave me .i was happy it wasnt a dress you would figure when vampires kidnapp you they would make you dress in dresses .'' come on and remember what i said about phasing .'' he grabbed my head and forced me to walk ahead of him .he lead me to a room where i stood infront of aro and the two other men from the clearing they sat in throne chairs the others from the clearing along with others clung around them .'' what the fuck do you want with me ?'' i crossed my arms and met aros eyes .'' such a beautiful girl such a volgur mouth .'' he grinned .'' she need to be put in her place.'' the blond girl said she was starting to bother me and i had figured out that she was the one that made everyone spasm in pain.''jane !" aro snapped looking at her sharply she glared at me .'' now isabella tell me about your self .'' he smiled folding his hands in his lap .'' how do you know my name ?'' i looked him over skepticly.'' we have gifts like the cullen coven mine is to touch someone and know there whole life i touched your wounderful edwards hand you to have quiet the history i find it funny that you wanted to be a vampire yet when edward left you ,you became a beautiful majestic werewolf and not just any werewolf but the only female and a alpha who cant be touched by any kind of ability .'' he smiled .i gritted my teeth it was weird he knew that much about me in fact i hated it .**

** '' yes i am ,what do you want from me ?'' i asked him .'' i want you to be apart of my gaurd you are very valuable.'' he smiled.'' well i dont want to be a part of your gaurd .'' i told him .''what if it insures the safety of the one's you love ?'' '' is that a threat?'' '' why no ,unless you want to take it that way .'' the blond man who sat beside him said i knew that they meant yes if i said no and left they would do what the boy said they would if they didnt kill me when i tried to leave.'' fine .'' i agreed .there was nothing else to do .'' that is wounderful show bella to her room alec.'' he waved us off the boy came back over and pushed me infront of him .**

** he lead me to a diffrent place rather that where i was chained to the bed i guess they knew i wasnt going to leave .the room was exquisite i thought the room they had me chained to a bed was beautiful it was nothing this room had a huge bed and open windows but it didnt make me happy i very upset .'' so what do i do as gaurd ?'' i sat on the bed and looked at alec.''protect aro and the others ( i am sorry can remember there names .) kill who they want you to kill.''he walked out the room .i layed on the bed my face in the pillow and cried silently i didnt want them to hear me cry think of me as weak i just had to cry i wasnt even mad anymore just sad that i was away from jake and my pack needed me with jacob hurt i didnt even know how bad he was hurt and that was the worst part i just prayed to god he would be okay.**

** next chapter coming soon remember to review :) sorry it's so short **


	20. Chapter 20

,chapter ?

I didn't go to sleep I stayed pacing around the room still phased i didn't plan on shifting back anytime soon either ,''Aro wants to see you ,'' Alec opened the door not looking at me when he did he glared .'' You are not going to see him like that .'' he looked around for anyone then closed the door stepped inside the room .'' You are not going to see him like that .'' he glared at me .'' i shrugged and sat down against the wall , i didn't care, not like i wanted to see Aro or any of the other blood suckers .'' If you don't phase back yourself i will do it for you . '' he growled getting even closer to me . i growled and crouched daring him we were all alone in a room i was sure i could take him injure him at least .

i was just about to attack when the door swung open .'' what is taking so long with my pet ! '' Aro burst in once he saw what was going on he laughed .''Isabella .'' he pronounced my name the annoying way with the Italian accent .'' we need to have a discussion if you ever want to leave .''he told me with a smile .i cocked my head he had me . i phased back and quickly put my clothes on .'' well then talk .'' i crossed my arms over my chest .'' i want you as apart of my guard for a year .'' he told me .'' no , i don't want to have any part in your guard .'' i told him flat out . he actually laughed again .

'' sweet Bella , you are going to be a part of my pack for a short time or forever i know you wont age as long as you keep phasing .'' he smiled i looked at him in disbelief fucking ass whole .'' why a year ?'' i asked .'' i have some big things i need taken care of , you would be the perfect one to do so you Jane and Alec a unstoppable team then when the year is up you may leave .'' he stood straight his hands interlaced in a proper manner i didn't trust what he was saying to me but i had no other choice.'' what is it that you want me to do ? '' i sat down on the bed .''Take care of some law breakers .'' he smiled .'' then i can leave ? you wont bother me again ?'' i rose a eyebrow .'' you have my word , i will not bother you again after you're year is up .'' he told me but there was glint in his eyes that i knew better that to just trust that .'' or my pack and the cullens .'' i added he frowned .'' my word i will not bother you the cullens or you're pack .'' he placed his hands to where his heart would be because he definitely doesn't have one and bowed .'' fine but i want to be in contact with the cullens and my pack .'' i told him not sure how that would work , i didn't have my cell phone and i doubted that they had there own .'' no.'' Aro didn't even debate about it as expected.''just once i need to call to see how my mate is doing plus the cullens are probably going to come and try and get me .'' i told him .'' fair enough tell them not to come after you , if they do we will not hesitate to kill them .'' he told me .i nodded .'' Alec .'' he snapped his fingers and motioned for me to follow him .he lead me through what i am pretty sure is a castle . he took me to the entrance but he didn't take me outside intstead he stoppted at a desk where a human girl she was at she looked like the oldest she could possibly be was 19 if even that .''yes?'' she looked up at him with adoring eyes poor girl .

I looked at her and wondered if that is how i used to look at Edward if so i was glad that was over now and i had jacob it was sad to see the girl so taken in with him a unbelievably beautiful person interested and something that would never last plus he was evil killed people when it was not a necessity

.'' come.'' he motioned with his finger for her to come forward she did, like a mindless zombie . it happened fast he snatched her up bitting into her neck and drinking her dry then he reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone .'' why did you do that ! '' I yelled crouching by the girls side even though i knew she was dead .'' you didn't have to kill her !'' i growled .'' did you want to call your precious pack or not ?'' he dangled the cell phone over me with a smirk i looked at the dead girl sadly and stood up and took it

.i called Jacobs house number in hopes that someone would be there to answer the phone . to my surprise it was Alice who answered .''How is he ?'' i asked .'' Bella ? where are you ? , are you okay .'' she asked quickly .'' yes I'm fine .'' i caught alecs eyes then looked down at the dead girl maria .''i am perfect so don't come trying to help me or anything i will be home in a year .'' i told her it was harder to get out than i thought it would be .'' How is Jacob ?'' that is what i cared about, the most right now .''he is going to be okay Bella , but he did break all the bones in the left side of his body and some in the right .'' she paused .'' carlise had to re-break the bones so they would hear properly he is on morphine he will be okay , he is worried about you ,your all he can think about if anything he needs you .'' she told me .'' i know Alice.'' my voice cracked great i was about to break down it was all coming to me again .''I would be there if i could ,but i can't . '' '' How is everyone else ,the pack ?'' i needed to know about my pack to .''Everyone is fine .'' she sighed .'' here .'' i heard the phone move around .'' Bella ?'' Jacobs voice croaked , i could hear the pain in his voice .it killed me

.'' hi Jake .'' i smiled even though he was hurt it still meant a lot to be able and hear his voice .'' are you okay .'' he grunted in the background i could hear Alice yelling something at him . '' i am fine , i need you to focus on healing up and the pack .'' i told him .'' no i need to focus on you , it is killing me you being gone .'' he said more rustling and yelling in the background .'' No Jacob ! you are the alpha , only Alpha right now , when i get back and find out you haven't taken good care of the pack like you were born to do i will kick you're ass .'' i laughed holding my tears back they had not yet fallen but they were going to soon and if Jacob heard me crying it would stress him out even more .'' I have to go now but i love you and be safe .'' i told him and hung up . if i didn't Jacob would have asked more questions that he didn't need to know . '' Here .'' i threw the phone at alec's face even though i knew it didn't hurt it made me feel somewhat better .

**so what do you think agian sorry it took so long to update but here it is now remember to read and review **


End file.
